Folge I: Das Abenteuer beginnt
Kennenlernen in der Scheune Die Geschichte beginnt in einem Stall, wo gerade Anton von einem Menschen hinein getragen wird. Er öffnet langsam seine Augen und schaut die anderen Tiere an. Billy begrüßt den Neuankömmling überfreundlich, während der Baron und Cooper ihn skeptisch fragen, wer oder was er überhaupt ist. Anton fühlt sich zunächst nicht angesprochen, stellt sich dann aber vor. Die anderen Tiere folgen dem und stellen sich ebenfalls vor. Der Wolf fragt, wo sie sind und nach ratlosem Schweigen fängt Billy an, dass es ihm zumindest sehr gut gefällt und er es gemütlich findet. Prompt wird er von Cooper angeblafft. Sie schauen sich um und sehen, dass sie alle auf weichem Stroh liegen, ein Dach über sich haben und seltsam geformte “Äste” um sie herum sind. Allgemein Dinge, die sie niemals gesehen haben und nicht zuordnen können. Billy hat schon wieder vergessen worum es geht und Cooper erinnert ihn daran, dass sie alle über eine Vision geredet haben, die alle hatten. Der Baron und Anton fragen noch einmal genau nach und das Känguru wendet sich genervt zum Raben, dass es schon vor der Ankunft des Wolfes besprochen wurde. Anton erzählt von seiner Vision und die anderen Tiere stimmen zu, dasselbe gesehen zu haben. Dem Baron jedoch ist es alles egal, auch wer die anderen sind, er möchte einfach nur weg von dem Ort. Cooper tönt laut rum, dass es sich um New York handle und er den anderen längst alles erklärt habe, nur können die nichts mit diesem “New York” anfangen. Sie können weder etwas mit dem Namen der Stadt noch mit den Begriffen ‘Amerika’ und ‘Stadt’ anfangen. Anton hinterfragt, woher das Känguru das alles überhaupt weiß. Dieser antwortet nur, dass er schon überall war. Als Billy sich jedoch einmischt und wissen will ob er auch schon mal bei ihm Zuhause war, kann Cooper nichts mit der Ortsangabe “am See” anfangen und ignoriert das Schnabeltier. Der Wolf kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, sei er selbst doch eine weite Strecke gelaufen und habe nie etwas davon gehört. Quartermain erklärt es damit, dass er aus einem Zirkus stamme und schon so manche Städte bereist habe. Da die Tiere auch keinen "Zirkus" kennen, muss er auch dies erklären. Der Baron will nicht so ganz glauben, dass man sich freiwillig zum Idioten vor Menschen machen kann. Angegriffen geht das Känguru den Raben an, wo er denn herkomme. Dass dieser aus der Gefangenschaft in einem Turm kommt, lässt das Känguru die Aussage des Rabens nicht ernst nehmen, er sei ja im Gegenzug ein Star. Billy merkt an, dass er Hunger hat, wo Anton direkt mit einstimmt. Durch die unterschiedlichen Nahrungsansprüche und Gewohnheiten, lässt sich schnell erkennen, dass die Tiere einander noch sehr unsicher sind. So quittiert Anton mit einem Lachen, dass das Känguru Torte isst. Billy versteht nicht, dass keiner Schnecken als Nahrung ansieht. Als der Baron dann noch behauptet, man müsse auf das Fressen warten bis es gebracht wird, fällt der Wolf vom Glauben ab. Seines Erachtens nach muss man sich Nahrung selber jagen und erarbeiten, für die anderen ist dies etwas komplett neues. Billy hat, zu jung zum Jagen, die Nahrung von seinen Eltern bekommen, die anderen beiden wurden durch Menschenhand gefüttert. Anton fragt direkt, wo denn die Mama von Billy jetzt sei, um ihm wieder was zu Fressen zu bringen und Cooper lacht das Schnabeltier direkt aus. Er soll auch dem Wolf die Geschichte erzählen, was Billy aber auf später vertagt. Währenddessen erkundigt sich Anton bei Cooper, warum er den Zirkus verlassen hat, wenn es doch so gut dort war. Er habe doch Essen und die ganze Welt gesehen, jetzt ist er an diesem komischen Ort ohne Essen. Quartermain lügt den Wolf an und behauptete, er habe einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt. Billy fängt an im Stall nach Schnecken zu suchen, was Anton mit vorwurfsvollen ‘Schaut ihn euch an, er sucht nach Schnecken’ kommentiert. Genervt von allem fliegt der Baron auf ein Brett mit Werkzeug und schaut sich diese, für ihn unbekannten, Dinge genau an. Als er daran pickt merkt er, dass sie aus Metall bestehen und ruft nach Hilfe von den anderen. Bevor die jedoch erfahren bei was sie helfen sollen, hören sie ein Klopfen. Wer ist Soni? Der Baron versteckt sich sofort im Stroh, während Billy versucht die Tür zu öffnen, etwas, das mit seinem Schnabel nicht geht. Er schafft es nicht und fordert die anderen auf, die Tür zu öffnen. Cooper verwehrt erst die Hilfe, er könne keine Türen öffnen. Anton erwidert, dass das Känguru es von allen am ehesten schafft und dass jemand, der jonglieren kann, auch Türen öffnen könne. Cooper, dadurch provoziert, versucht es, scheitert jedoch an einer Gewandheitprüfung und reibt sich nur an der Tür, ohne Effekt. Auch der Wolf versucht es, stellt sich auf seine Hinterbeine aber scheitert ebenfalls. Die Tür bleibt zu. Cooper redet sich raus, er habe gar nicht vorgehabt die Tür zu öffnen, da hört Billy ein 'Hallo' und antwortet diesem. Nach einem erneuten Hallo des Unbekannten, fragt Cooper, wer denn da ist. Es ist Soni, der Igel, und bittet die vier die Tür zu öffnen. Unsere Helden teilen ihm mit, dass sie leider ein paar Probleme haben und die Tür nicht öffnen können. Sie hören daraufhin Geräusche und sehen Bewegungen im Stroh. Man sieht eine Lücke zwischen zwei Balken, wo sich Soni durchschiebt. Ein seltsames Geschöpf, dass aussieht wie ein Dornengestrüpp mit Augen. Die vier Tiere wissen nicht, dass er ein Igel ist. Billy fragt direkt nach, doch Soni umgeht die Frage und bittet sie noch einmal, die Tür zu öffnen. Ehrlich, gibt das Schnabeltier zu, dass er daran gescheitert sei. Soni beruhigt ihn, dass es kein Problem sei und begrüßt die Neuankömmlinge. Der Baron kommt aus seinem Versteck und sie stellen sich einander vor. Cooper fragt harsch, was Soni für ein ‘Vieh’ ist, welcher sich entsetzt zu den anderen wendet. Billy greift Partei und rügt das Känguru, dass es doch egal ist was er ist und Cooper nett sein soll. Der Igel kehrt zurück zu seinem Anliegen und erklärt sie als die Neuen. Er hat es schon öfter erlebt, dass Tiere auf dem Bauernhof landen und wieder gehen, und fragt sich wie lange es die vier wohl aushalten werden. Billy erkundigt sich, wo sie denn seien und der Igel antwortet mit ‘Hof’. Erneut begrüßt er die vier, die verwundert sind, was ‘Hof’ ist. Cooper geht soweit nachzufragen, ob Hof in New York sei. Soni antwortet, dass er New York nie gehört habe, aber das Hof ein ganz schön hartes Pflaster sei. Sie würden die richtigen Freunde brauchen. Billy fragt ihn direkt, ob Soni sein Freund sein möchte. Cooper unterbricht, der Igel sei noch nicht ihr Freund. Soni fährt weiter fort, dass alle auf Hof versuchen werden, ihre Freundschaft zu gewinnen um sie auszunutzen. Er würde das natürlich nicht machen, sondern ihnen den Hof beispielsweise zeigen. Sie müssen sich nur an ihn halten und ihnen passiert nichts. Billy erklärt den Igel als seinen Freund. Als Soni auf das Schnabeltier zu läuft um ihm die Hand zu reichen, fragt Anton ob der Baron diesem Wesen traue. Der Rabe traut ihm nicht, es ist ihm aber auch egal. Weiterhin will er nur diesen Ort verlassen. Cooper redet auf ihn ein, dass sie doch noch etwas vorhaben und der Rabe weißt dies von sich ab. Das können die gerne alleine machen. Anton, wie auch Billy, fragen um was es sich handle, Soni unterbricht es aber und wendet sich an den Baron. Er nennt ihn Barry und sagt ihm, dass er ohne die richtigen Freunde kein Dunkel überdauern würde. Der Rabe will nur wissen, ob Soni ihm etwas zu essen besorgen könne. Überschwänglich bejaht er dieses und die vier werden hellhörig, fragen direkt was er da hat. Er teilt ihnen aber mit, dass er gerade nichts bei sich habe, aber etwas besorgen könne. Anton fragt, ob sie eingesperrt sind, was Soni verwirrt verneint und mit der Gegenfrage, warum sie nicht die Tür aufmachen würden, kontert. Auch Anton beichtet, dass sie dies einfach nicht geschafft haben und der Igel muss lachen. Sie würden eine gute Zeit auf Hof haben. Als Billy ihn bittet, ihm Schnecken zu bringen, blockt Soni es ab. Er bringt ihnen nichts, weiß aber wo sie etwas bekommen. Genervt will der Baron wissen, was sie tun müssen um etwas Nahrung zu erhalten. Soni bietet ihnen an Hof zu zeigen und verschwindet wieder über die kleine Lücke im Stroh. Wieder vor dem alten Problem der Tür gestellt, versucht Cooper diese aufzubrechen. Eine erfolgreiche Kampf-Probe lässt das Känguru mit zwei Sätzen gegen die Tür springen, was darin endet, dass diese aufschlägt und zersplittert. Auf dem Hof Gleißendes Licht blendet die Tiere. Cooper dreht sich zu den anderen um und verbeugt sich. Billy klatscht zum Applaus. Soni rennt auf das Känguru zu und redet entsetzt auf ihn ein, er soll ruhiger machen. Sie sind erst den ersten Tag hier und könnten nicht direkt sowas abziehen. Ein Blick über den Bauernhof lässt sie vieles unbekannte entdecken. Seltsame Kästen und Wolken auf Beinen (Schafe), die bei dem Anblick von Anton direkt die Flucht ergreifen. Unglücklich erwähnt dieser, dass es immer passiert. Tiere haben Angst vor ihm, befürchten dass er sie tötet. Soni ist beeindruckt und spricht ihm zu, dass es was Gutes ist. Der Wolf ist weniger begeistert und argumentiert, dass man dann aber keine Freunde hat. Auch Billy findet das weniger gut. Soni führt sie über den Hof, zeigt die fremden Tiere und warnt vor den Pferden und Hühnern, die sind alle verrückt. Anton jedoch ist sehr interessiert an den Hühnern, der Baron kommentiert dies damit, dass sie genauso wie er sind, nur in fetter. Billy fragt, welche Tiere der Igel empfehlen kann für Freunde, was er mit sich selbst beantwortet. Er zeigt ihnen die verschiedenen Gebäude und Stallungen, wo die Felder und Wiesen sind. Diesmal hat Cooper eine Frage und will wissen, wann die nächsten Aufführungen sind. Soni ist vollkommen verwirrt und hat keine Ahnung worüber das Känguru redet. Der Baron mischt sich ein und findet die Frage nach dem Futter viel wichtiger. Dafür ruft der Igel die vier näher zu sich, die Sache sei ein wenig komplizierter. Er berichtet davon, dass die Großen alle sieben Dunkel einen schwarzen Sack nach draußen tragen und ihnen Futter bringt, aber es ist nicht so leicht. Der Rabe unterbricht ihn, es rät, dass der Mensch ihnen wehtut und foltert. Soni verneint das, es ist eher der Fall, dass der Sack bei allen Tieren sehr begehrt ist. Dafür sind die vier jetzt für Soni da. Mit seiner Hilfe haben alle fünf heute Abend etwas zu Essen und unsere Helden sollen ihm dabei helfen. Die Tiere besprechen sich über Sonis Kopf hinweg, sie haben keine andere Wahl, sehen aber keinen Grund wofür sie den Igel noch brauchen, sie haben jetzt alle Infos. Soni mischt sich ein, er sei doch ihr Freund und fragt ob sie ihm nicht vertrauen. Cooper bejaht dies trocken, aber der Baron spricht sich für den Igel aus. Anton kann dies nicht verstehen, wollte der Rabe doch noch eben wegfliegen und nennt sich auf einmal Freund. Darauf antwortet dieser nur, dass er es fürs Fressen macht, wo ihm die anderen offensichtlich nicht helfen können. Billy währenddessen ruft den Kühen Begrüßungen zu, die ihn kurz anschauen und sich wieder wegdrehen. Der Baron richtet sich nebensächlich an das Schnabeltier, ‘sie hat dich angeschaut, sprich sie an.’ Billy tut dies auch und spricht die Kuh direkt an. Auf die Nachfrage, wie es ihr geht, wird Billy angeblafft, dass es ihn nichts angeht. Unbeeinflusst davon, horcht er weiter nach, ob die Kuh Soni kennt und ob er ein netter sei. Geht so, sie kennt ihn vom Sehen. Als Billy das genauer hinterfragen möchte, wendet sich die Kuh genervt ab und beendet das Gespräch. Ohne neue Informationen kehrt Billy zur Gruppe zurück, wo Soni die Jungs weiter instruiert. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Große das Essen raus bringt. Weiter schlägt er vor, dass sie sich im Schuppen auf die Lauer legen und sobald der Mensch den Sack rausgebracht hat, müssen sie schnell sein. Natürlich sind sie nicht allein, andere Tiere haben auch Interesse daran. Soni sieht darin jedoch kein Problem, sind sie doch zu viert und stark. Besonders hebt er Cooper hervor, was das Känguru mit dem enormen Ego dazu verleitet dem Igel doch zu vertrauen. Anton misstraut ihm noch, da es ihm nicht geheuer ist, dass der Igel keinen Part des Plans übernimmt und sie die ganze Arbeit haben. Billy möchte die anderen zu einem Gespräch zusammen rufen, ohne Soni. Dieser akzeptiert es und entfernt sich von der Gruppe. Vertrauensprobleme Billy äußert Bedenken, er möchte es für das Fressen machen, ist sich aber unsicher was Soni angeht. Cooper ist noch komplett gebauchpinselt von dem Kompliment des Igels und vertraut ihm, worauf Anton erwähnt, dass dieser vor kurzem noch der größte Gegensprecher gewesen ist. Er hinterfragt, dass sich das Känguru davon blenden lässt und spricht erneut darauf an, dass sie den Igel gar nicht brauchen. Dieser sei genauso nutzlos wie Billy. Cooper und er können es auch alleine machen. Der Baron fühlt sich dadurch angegriffen und giftet die beiden an, dass der Wolf und das Känguru nun scheinbar ein Team seien. Quartermain blockt es ab, sie sind alle vier ein Team und die Aufgabe von Billy, wie auch dem Raben, ist es, Soni im Auge zu behalten. Sie können eh nichts schleppen. Billy empfindet die ganze Aktion als weniger gefährlich. Das schlimmste was schon passieren kann, ist, dass mehrere Tiere da sind und sich eventuell jemand verletzt. Cooper macht das Recht des Älteren gelten und weist den Tieren eine Aufgabe zu. Der Baron soll auf das Dach fliegen und die Umgebung beobachten. Billy soll bei Soni bleiben und ein Auge auf ihn werfen, während Cooper und Anton sich um den Sack kümmern. Der Rabe erhebt sich in die Lüfte, setzt sich auf das Dach und nimmt den gesamten Hof unter die Lupe. Er erblickt weitere Tiere, die sie noch nicht gesehen haben, Wälder, einen Fluss neben den Gebäuden und ein großes lautes Gerät, dass sich fortbewegt. Weiter unten bewegt sich ein kleiner Punkt, Soni, auf die Gruppe zu. Er fragt, was der Rabe mache, wartet aber keine Antwort ab. Sie haben keine Zeit mehr und müssen sich jetzt auf die Lauer legen. Der Igel instruiert den verbleibenden Tieren bei seinem Kommando in den Angriff zu gehen. Billy teilt ihm mit, dass er bei Soni bleiben will, was dieser nicht sehr begeistert aufnimmt. Als ihm aber Cooper versichert, dass er und Anton sich um den Sack kümmern gibt er sich zufrieden. Das Känguru redet auf den Igel ein. Sollte er sie hintergehen, wird er das Abendessen werden. Dafür werden das “Hundwesen” und er selber sorgen. Soni wiederum verdeutlicht Cooper, dass sie ohne den Igel gefundenes Fressen wären. Anton wirft ein, für wen sie das denn wären und bekommt die Antwort, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, was hinter den Mauern lauert. Der Wolf fühlt sich nicht bedroht und teilt dies auch mit. Immerhin ist er ein Wolf und sie haben das Känguru. Soni unterbricht ihn, was glaube Anton wie viele seiner Art der Igel schon gesehen habe. Die meinen einen auf dicke Hose zu machen und am nächsten Tag tot waren. Jedes Mal musste "die Kleine" erneut ein Loch für sie graben. Anton glaubt ihm nicht. Soni weißt es ab und führt die Tiere hinter einen Haufen Brennholz. Der Baron beobachtet sie von oben und sieht, wie ein Mensch aus einem der Gebäude kommt und in der Hand ein glitzerndes, schwarzes Ding trägt. Den vieren wird von Soni zugerufen, dass sie sich versteckt halten sollen. Operation Nahrungsbeschaffung Der Mensch kommt immer näher und Anton flüstert Cooper zu, dass sie gleich zuschlagen müssen. Das Känguru versichert sich schnell bei Soni, ob der Mensch wirklich das trägt, auf das sie warten. Soni bekräftigt das, ermahnt sie allerdings jetzt still zu sein. Oben auf dem Dach beobachtet der Baron die Umgebung. Ein erfolgreicher Wurf auf Wahrnehmung lässt ihn in den nahe liegenden Bäumen Bewegungen erkennen. Ungewöhnlich viele Vögel landen dort in den Wipfeln. Cooper wird ungeduldig, während der Mensch zu der Mülltonne läuft und den Sack hinein wirft. Er dreht sich um und geht zurück zum Haus, wo die Eingangstür noch offen steht. Dem Raben auf dem Dach beschleicht das Gefühl, dass irgendwas schief gegangen ist und vernimmt unruhige Bewegungen bei den anderen Vögeln. Cooper will dem Menschen hinterher gehen, was Billy für gefährlich hält und auch Anton will bei dem ursprünglichen Plan bleiben. Zeitgleich zur Diskussion verlässt der Baron seinen Posten und fliegt in das Gebäude rein, in der Hoffnung Nahrung zu finden. Die anderen sehen den Flug, wie der Baron in einer unglaublichen Flugfähigkeit und großen Geschwindigkeit vom Menschen ungesehen ins Gebäude verschwindet (3x W6-Ass + 4 auf Fliegen). Sie sind beeindruckt, aber gleichzeitig irritiert, da dies nicht der Plan war. Der Rabe sieht zwei Wege und eine Treppe, versucht sich aber zunächst zu verstecken. Durch einen Misslungenen Wurf auf Heimlichkeit, stellt sich der Rabe bloß neben die Treppe und duckt sich unter seinen eigenen Flügeln. Der Mensch geht ins Haus hinein, sieht den Raben und fängt an zu schreien. Soni reagiert panisch auf die Aktion des Barons und Cooper bezeichnet den Raben als Idioten, versichert allerdings, dass sie sich trotzdem jetzt den Sack holen werden. Aufgelöst und irritiert weiß der Igel nicht, was er tun soll, als Cooper und Anton die Initiative ergreifen und aus dem Versteck springen Richtung Tonne. Währenddessen im Haus sieht der Rabe in die weit aufgerissenen Augen der Person vor ihm, die laute Geräusche von sich gibt, die der Gefiederte nicht versteht. Er erkennt aber, dass sie offensichtlich in heller Aufregung ist und sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, sich zu retten. Neben ihm befinden sich Schuhe und er entschließt sich, den Menschen mit Niedlichkeit zu bezirzen. Der Rabe schnappt sich die Schnürsenkel, tollt damit herum und verheddert sich (1W4 Ass + 3 (+1 Bonus) auf Süß), was dafür sorgt, dass die Person aufhört zu schreien. Das hören auch die Tiere draußen, als Cooper und Anton auf die Tonne zu laufen. Im Augenwinkel sehen sie, wie sich mehrere schwarze Punkte aus den Bäumen lösen und sich ebenfalls dem Ziel nähern. Die beide versuchen die vermeintlichen Feinde einzuschüchtern, wobei das Känguru nur mit dem Armen fuchtelt und keinerlei Effekt hinterlässt. Anders als der Wolf, der sich in Angriffshaltung wirft, bedrohlich knurrt und die Zähne fletscht (1 W6-Ass + 2 (+1 Bonus) auf Einschüchtern). Verängstigt drehen die Vögel sofort ab und fliegen zurück auf die Bäume. Selbst Cooper, Billy und Soni fühlen sich eingeschüchtert. Den Konflikt abgewendet verfolgen sie weiter ihren Plan. Im Haus bewegt sich der Mensch auf den Baron zu und streichelt ihm über den Kopf, was der Rabe über sich ergehen lässt. An der Tonne angekommen sehen sie, dass der Deckel sich bewegt. Auch Billy bekommt es von dem Versteck aus mit und fragt Soni erstaunt, was das ist. Der jedoch ist weiterhin in vollkommener Panik und kann dies deshalb nicht beantworten. Zwei Ohren luken hinter der Tonne hervor. Cooper ruft ihnen zu und als er keinerlei Reaktion darauf bekam, bemerkt er in Richtung der Ohren, dass sie ihn sehen können. Der Besitzer der Ohren geht auch weiterhin nicht darauf ein, stattdessen öffnet sich der Deckel und ein Kopf kommt hinter der Tonne hervor. Er sieht Anton nicht unähnlich, schaut Cooper und den Wolf an und schnappt sich mit der Schnauze den Sack. Schnell greift das Känguru danach, kann ihn aber nicht richtig festhalten (Fehlgeschlagener Wurf auf Gewandtheit). Anton entschließt sich das Tier anzugreifen. Es kommt zum Kampf. Der Kampf um den Müllbeutel (Initiative-Würfe auf Gewandtheit: Anton: 3, Billy / Cooper: 1, Baron: 6) Runde 1: Der Hund kann dem Angriff ausweichen, wirft den Beutel zur Seite und knurrt Anton an. Der Wolf geht dem Kampf nicht aus dem Weg und greift erneut an. Im Sprung will er den Hund beißen und verfehlt, da der Hund zu schnell für den Wolf ist (Paradewert 4). Im Gegenzug führt dieser einen gelungenen Angriff aus und beißt sich in die Schulter von Anton (9 Schaden). Cooper steht vor der Entscheidung, denn auch er hat gesehen wie der Hund den Beutel weggeworfen hat. Gleichzeitig sind die beiden Tiere verkeilt, wobei Anton momentan unterliegt. Er entschließt sich Anton beizustehen und greift zunächst passiv in den Kampf ein. Der Überzeugung, dass sie alle doch Kollegen sind, will er den Hund nur einschüchtern, was in wildem, wirkungslosen Rumgefuchtel der Arme endet (Einschüchtern erschwert um 2). Billy sieht den Kampf, während Soni komplett neben ihm durchdreht und denkt sich, dass die Vögel eventuell den Kampf auflösen können, wenn er sie zu dem Geschehen hinlotsen kann. Er ruft ihnen zu, aber sie sind komplett von dem Kampf abgelenkt und bemerken das Schnabeltier nicht (Rhetorik erschwert um 5). Mittlerweile hat auch der Baron mitbekommen, dass etwas im Gange ist, da der Mensch seinen Kopf plötzlich aufrichtet. Er fliegt von der Hand aus in Richtung eines Fensters, dass ihm aber keinen Einblick auf das Getümmel ermöglicht. Der Rabe ist abgeschnitten vom Geschehen und kann nur Geräusche vernehmen. In Gedanken glaubt er, dass die anderen sich nicht schon am ersten Tag auf einen Kampf einlassen, was genau der Fall ist. Runde 2: Für einen kurzen Moment denkt Anton darüber nach den Kampf aufzugeben, entscheidet sich jedoch dagegen und geht erneut in den Angriff. Dieses mal trifft er den Hund durch einen geschickten Ausfallschritt an der Schulter. Blut läuft dem Wolf ins Maul und er verfällt einem leichten Blutrausch (1x W4-Ass + 2 und 1 W4 Schaden). Cooper geht ebenfalls in den aktiven Angriff und springt den Hund an (Parade auf 3 verringert). Mit enormer Geschwindigkeit tritt er frontal gegen den Kopf des Tieres, welcher von der Wucht zur Seite gedrängt wird und zusammenbricht (1x W6-Ass + 5 (+3 Bonus) Schaden). Billy entschließt sich nachzusehen, ob der Hund überhaupt noch lebt. Anton sieht den Hund neben sich liegen, zuckend und nach Gnade winselnd. Cooper bedrängt ihn und versucht Informationen heraus zu pressen, aber das einzige was der Hund von sich gibt ist die Bitte um Gnade, da auch er nur Hunger hat. Anton geht dazwischen und empfindet Mitleid mit dem Hund. Er erklärt den Kampf für beendet. Im Augenwinkel bemerken Billy und Cooper, dass sich die Vögel wieder in Bewegung setzen und auf den Beutel zu fliegen. Das Schnabeltier richtet sich an den Hund und erfragt eine Möglichkeit die Vögel loszuwerden. Im Todeskampf ignoriert er es und wimmert weiterhin um sein Leben. Der Versuch sich auf zu richten und zu fliehen scheitert kläglich. Runde 3: Unter Zeitdruck versuchen die drei mit dem Beutel zu fliehen. Billy rennt zurück zur Scheune und vergisst dabei den Beutel, den aber sowohl Cooper als auch Anton versuchen zu ergreifen. Die Vögel sind dabei schneller und zwei davon sind im Begriff mit ihm abzuheben. Runde 4: Anton springt die Vögel an, knapp können diese allerdings ausweichen (Parade 2). Dem großen Cooper jedoch nicht. Dieser trifft sie beide mit einem Sprungtritt (2x W4-Ass + 2) und schleudert sie vom Sack weg (3 (+3 Bonus) Schaden). Schwarze Federn fliegen umher und beim Anblick dieses Angriffes drehen die verbliebenen Vögel erneut ab. Zurück bei Soni sieht Billy aus dem Haus die Person kommen, die zuvor den Sack hinausgetragen hat. Jetzt hat sie einen langen Ast in der Hand und läuft direkt auf den Kampf zu. Das Schnabeltier sieht aber auch den Raben am Fenster stehen und läuft geradewegs zu ihm hin (4 auf Sehen). Dabei wird er von dem Menschen gesehen, der ihn anschaut. Runde 5: Anton schnappt sich den Beutel und rennt zusammen mit Cooper los. Auf den Weg in die Scheune sehen sie wie Billy sich auf den Weg zum Gebäude macht und der Mensch, der zunächst ihn anschaut, dreht sich um und wendet sich den beiden zu. Am Haus angekommen bemerkt es Billy und versucht den Menschen abzulenken, indem er hinaufklettern und ein Fenster zu zerstören versucht. Er schafft es nicht zum Fenster hoch zu klettern und selbst der Versuch, den Blumentopf, den er dabei zu greifen bekommt, hinunter zu ziehen, misslingt. Mittlerweile kann der Baron aus seiner Position heraus Kleinigkeiten erkennen. Er sieht wie Anton und Cooper mit dem Sack davon laufen, wie der Mensch mit dem Ast sie fixiert hat und wie Billy sich kurz im Augenwinkel zeigen lässt, bevor er wieder verschwindet. Auch der Rabe versucht die Person abzulenken und pickt gegen das Fenster. Dabei stoßt er so fest zu, dass die Scheibe komplett zerberstet, was den Menschen ruckartig umdrehen und den Vogel anschauen lässt (2x W4-Ass + 3 auf Kraft). Er geht zurück ins Haus. Runde 6: Soni ruft die beiden Tiere mit dem Sack zu und Anton rennt mit Cooper in die Scheune hinein. Billy sieht den Menschen blind über ihn her steigen und wie die anderen zwei in die Scheune laufen. Erneut macht sich das Schnabeltier auf den Weg, den Hof zu überqueren und folgt ihnen. Der Baron vernimmt, wie der Mensch im Flur ist und flieht durch die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe in den Schuppen hinein. Alle vier kommen zeitgleich an. Soni der Verräter? Anton kümmert sich zunächst um seine Wunden und erholt sich vollständig, während der Baron angesäuert seine Kollegen fragt, was zum Teufel sie da gemacht haben. Sie geben zu, dass alles ein wenig unglücklich verlaufen ist und Billy ist der Meinung man hätte es auch durch Reden klären können. Cooper will den Sack öffnen, in freudiger Erwartung darin Torte zu finden. Anton versteht auch weiterhin nicht, was das Känguru mit seiner Torte hat, da Tiere seines Erachtens nach keine Torte essen. Sie öffnen den Sack und finden lauter unbekanntes und hartes Zeug. Sie wühlen ein wenig und probieren ein seltsames Wurst ähnliches Ding, welches aber so scheußlich schmeckt, dass sie es wieder ausspucken. Soni kommt durch das Loch wieder in die Scheune und begrüßt die Tiere begeistert. Er lobt sie für ihre Arbeit und freut sich über die Beschaffung des Sacks. Anton verlangt von Soni wieder zu verschwinden, fragt aber direkt was dieser Müll da soll. Der Igel kann es nicht verstehen und fordert die anderen auf zusammen mit ihm zu essen. Er schnappt sich einen Joghurtbecher und leckt ihn begeistert aus. Die vier durchsuchen den Beutel nach fressbarem, werden aber nur semi fündig. Anton findet eine vereinzelte Salamischeibe, Billy gibt sich mit alten Fischgräten zufrieden an denen noch der Kopf ist, Cooper weigert sich davon zu essen und der Baron pickt an einem kleinen Stück steinhartem Brot rum. Satt gefressen und begeistert richtet sich Soni wieder an unsere Helden und fragt sie, was sie noch so vor haben. Er ist begeistert von ihnen und kann sich vorstellen noch weitere tolle Sachen zu vollbringen. Cooper und Anton wollen so schnell wie möglich Weg vom Hof, während der Wolf sogar noch die Ahnung hat, nach den Aktionen sowieso nicht länger hier bleiben zu können. Soni beruhigt ihn, dass da schon Gras drüber wachsen wird und sie eventuell höchstens für kurze Zeit in den Kuhstall müssen. Billy hat mittlerweile auch keine Lust mehr und begründet es damit, das Soni, wie auch die Kuh, unfreundlich sind. Das Känguru beharrt darauf, dass sie zwanghaft weg müssen, da sie noch was vor haben. Soni versteht es nicht, auch nicht warum er plötzlich unfreundlich sein soll, und hinterfragt, was sie denn so wichtiges vorhaben. Anton schließt sich dieser Frage an, der als zuletzt zu gestoßener noch nicht viel mitbekommen hat. Auserwählte Cooper berichtet erneut von der Vision, die er bekommen hatte als das Messer sein Auge traf. Erst hier bemerkt Billy, dass das Auge des Kängurus ganz komisch aussieht und spricht es an. Genervt richtet sich dieser an das Schnabeltier und bestätigt es, bekommt aber in den Sinn, dass er so langsam Augentropfen benötigt. Er schaut sich um, greift in seinen Beutel und wird fündig. Die anderen sehen mit Ekel, wie Quartermain mit einer langen Schleimspur etwas aus seinem Beutel zieht, daran rumspielt und sich etwas in die Augen tropft. Erneut setzt das Känguru an über die Vision zu erzählen, was er gesehen hat und dass sie die Aufgabe haben zu verhindern was geschehen soll. Anton, Billy und der Baron stimmen ihm zu, was den Inhalt der Vision angeht und dass sie es auch gesehen haben, sind sich aber uneinig über die Interpretation des Ganzen. Der Wolf will wissen woher Cooper die Gewissheit hat, dass es nicht schon längst geschehen ist. Auch Soni mischt sich ein und amüsiert sich darüber, dass das Känguru angeblich weiß, was in Zukunft passieren soll. Billy ist auf der Seite von Cooper und hat auch das Gefühl, dass die Vision etwas nahendes gezeigt hat. In leichtem Größenwahn bezeichnet sich Cooper als Gott und behauptet, öfter schon Visionen gehabt zu haben. Die anderen kaufen ihm das nicht ab und sind eher irritiert. Das Schnabeltier findet den Zufall verwunderlich, dass alle vier die sich hier zusammengefunden haben diese Vision hatten. Soni versteht nicht worüber sie reden und wird von Billy abgewatscht, er sei auch nicht der Auserwählte und zudem hässlich. Anton weiß nicht was ein Auserwählter ist und Cooper erklärt sich das Ganze damit, dass sie von Mutter Natur ausgesucht worden sind die Welt zu retten. Weiterhin irritiert erfragt der Wolf, ob der Baron diese Vision auch hatte. Er bejaht es, hat aber keine Ahnung wie sie da überhaupt hinkommen sollen. Großkotzig behauptet Cooper den Weg zu kennen. Billy macht die anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass es Nacht wird und sie die Nacht auf dem Hof verbringen müssen. Der Baron stimmt zu, da sie sowieso zu schwach sind um aufzubrechen. Angst beschleicht den Wolf, da er die Strafe der Menschen befürchtet. Soni beruhigt ihn, die Menschen seien eh wirr und keiner würde sie verstehen. Die machen schon nichts. Von den Erfolgen im Kampf beflügelt, betont das Känguru sie zur Not zu verprügeln. Ebenfalls hob er hervor, den anderen den Arsch gerettet zu haben. Angefressen kontert der Rabe, dass er im sicheren Haus saß. Der Igel unterbricht die vier, er wüsste nicht wovon sie reden. Erneut lobt er sie für die gute Arbeit und freut sich auf den nächsten Tag. Zum Abschied holt er sich noch Bananenschalen aus dem Beutel und will sich aufmachen zu verschwinden. Kurz wird er von Billy aufgehalten, der nachfragt ob sie auf irgendwelche Gefahren aufpassen müssen. Soni sagt nur, dass sie ihn erwähnen müssen und sie sind sicher. Der Igel verabschiedet sich und verschwindet durch das Loch aus dem er kam. Storyboards AntonStoryboard.jpg|Anton Baron.jpg|Baron CooperStoryboard.jpg|Cooper NobblerStoryboard.jpg|Billy Kategorie:Folgen